


Post-girdle

by Trilia



Category: One hit die (D&D web series)
Genre: D&D, F/M, M/M, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilia/pseuds/Trilia
Summary: "Never speak of this again". Yeah, sure."Two actresses playing two dudes who shape-shifted into women and are now awkwardly seducing each other, in shock that their terrible moves are working. " - this quote from comments section of youtube is the best summary of what happened before (8th and 9th episodes of Legend of the Lich Lord). And this work is what happened after.
Relationships: Azurus/Torvold
Kudos: 1





	Post-girdle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place soon after "Legend of the Lich Lord". Was inspired by the 8th and 9th episodes' sex change. And sex.  
> English is not my first language, any comments are welcome.

And wouldnt you guess... They did eventually find themselves lonely, long time in travel and drunk. 

It was supposed to be a short quest, from some village folks. Just slash a couple of monsters and bring their heads back, for a nice coin. But now they have been trying to track them for DAYS and everyone was fed up with it. Cassandra and Sasha had a yelling contest again and both stormed into the woods declaring the rest of the party useless and that they will just get it done with on their own. Each in different direction. So obviously, Azurus and Torvold, who were much more interested in the prize itself rather than the actual monster killing, just set up a camp to wait for them. Either believing that the girls will come back for their help anyways, or that they wont just abandon their long time companions somewhere in the woods. 

And thus they found themselves drinking some suspicious spirits from Azurus' bag. And when properly light headed, Azurus takes out something entirely different. In the dead of night, illuminated by their campfire, without a word, he places before them two small bottles.  
-No. - is Torvold's immediate response - No. No-o.  
-C'mon, it's been weeks since we saw any real action. Dont you miss it? I know I do miss Regina's curves.  
After a long stretch of silence, Torvold reaches for one of the bottles.  
-And we will never speak of it again?  
-Ever. Just like last time.

In the morning Azurus has a dejavu. It is not often that the morning chirp of birds doesnt brother him or straigt causes a headache. And the last time it didnt, even his position was the same - with another warm body alongside, resting on his arm. This time though his arm was in a much better position, slightly bent downwards. Better in a manner of reach, as it gave a perfect opportunity of stroking the other's lower back. He gave it a slow, long stroke, from below shoulderblades, to the top of buttocks. Lovely back, it truly is. He opened one of his eyes a sliver. Hm, yep. As he suspected. Potions stopped working, they were both back to being male. Torvold's slack face was centimeters from his. Hm. His lips looked nice, slightly parted in sleep and still reddened from nightly abuse. He kinda almost purred and Azurus closed his eye in pretend sleep. After a moment with nothing happening, he resumed the slow stroking. Several strokes later, Torvold purred again. And apparently that woke him up.  
-Oh shit. Azurus! Stop it and wake up!  
-Hm?  
-We're back to normal.  
Torvold was already sitting up, when Azurus opened his eyes officialy. Searching frantically for his clothes.  
-Hey, take it easy... Girls are obviously not back. We can have a lazy morning. Go have a wash in the stream, so on.  
Torvold froze and looked at him, sprawled and chill.  
-Hm. Right. Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the stream. - he proceeded to stand up to get some clothes, while Azurus proceeded to observe the lovely, very naked bottom as he bent down to pick up a shoe. Strange. He assumed other men had much hairer bottoms.  
-You coming? - asked Torvold leaving the camp.  
-Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.  
They washed in a cold creek like nothing really happend and did not broach the subject for weeks.

Next time isn't much different. The girls do have a tendency to lose their temper after all... So, another campfire and another bottle, shared between the two of them. This time though, their conversation isn't as light flowing as usual. Azurus seems to be distracted, deep in his own thoughts.  
-Uhm. - Torvold tries to catch his attention - So... No potion for today? That's why you're so quiet?  
-The point is that I have only one dose. - the wizard slowly turns towards him, finally.  
-Oh... Tough luck, then.  
Silence stretches.  
-Unless... - Azurus begins.  
-No. - Torvold cuts him off.  
-I didn't mean you. I can take it.  
The rouge glances at him, surprised.  
-I don't believe it! You, selflessly willing to sacrifice something for others?!  
-Who says anything about sacrificing? I do plan on enjoying it. - Azurus scoffs, indiginantly. -Pleasures of flesh take many forms. Believe it when it comes from a polymorph potion vielding wizard.  
Torvold regards him for a long while.  
-Are you sure?  
In response, Azurus takes out a potion from his sack and swiftly drinks it. In a matter of seconds, Torvold is shamelessly oogling his femine assets.  
-This is the first time I have seen the actual change. It is quite... Disconcerning.  
-Didn't you see it the last time.  
-No. Squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from wondering what the hell am I doing.  
Azurus, or rather Azturio, gives a short bark of a laugh. And then unceremoniously opens the top buttons of her blouse, setting her breasts free.  
-Well, what are you waiting for? - she smiles seductively.  
-Not waiting. Feasting my eyes.  
-Come, your meal is ready, you can feast some more than just eyes.  
Torvold enters the open arms of Azturio, his face immediately landing in between her shapely breasts.  
-God I love this.. - he moans, then sucks on one nipple.  
-Ahh... Me too..  
Clothes fly and the temperature rises quickly. Both of them know each other's most sensitive places, by now. They dont apparently relocate much with the gender change, Azturio notices. Torvold still likes his back and scalp scratched. Maybe his nipples are a little less sensitive than Regina's. And he is overall more impatient.  
-Oww! Wait, wait! -Azturio stops him when tries to enter her.  
-Shit, I'm sorry. Would you like me to lick you first or something?  
-No, it's just.. Here, let me up.  
They switch places, with Torvold on his back now. Azturio mounts him, taking hold of his straining cock and leading it to her pussy. Then slowly lowers herself onto it, hissing in satisfaction. Torvold's hands are holding her tights so strongly it is sure to bruise.  
-Ooh.. - he moans - You are a Goddess...  
In the firelight and surrounding darkness, he looks up to her with almost religious elation. Azturio has no words for this, so she just rides him, with slow but strong strokes. 

And in the morning, true to their words, they do not talk about it. Even though both had had their own revelation that night.


End file.
